


Meeting

by tristhe



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, Supernatural, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angels Are Not Very Cunning, Angels are Dicks, Assumptions, Avengers Movie Did Not Happen, Broken Soul Bond, Choose Your Own Ending, Confusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Forced Bonding, Gabriel Is Still Dead, Gabriel being an Ass, Mistaken Identity, Mythical Role Places, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Soul Bond, Soul Bound Without Being Aware Of It, Unless You Don't Want Him To Be, Unnecessary Plotting, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristhe/pseuds/tristhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has no idea why these strange people are calling him Gabriel.</p>
<p>PROMPT: Thor/Supernatural crossover - So Loki falls to earth, and spends a while getting back on his feet. It's not so hard, with magic at his fingertips, and eventually he's living quite comfortably. And then these two humans show up and an ANGEL shows up and they think he's somebody or other named Gabriel back from the dead, and before he knows it he's neck-deep in demons and curses and ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt and fill post here: _[norsekink.livejournal.com/2496.html?thread=3858880](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/2496.html?thread=3858880#t3858880)_
> 
> I love this story, this idea, I really do, but I just can't write it. If anyone at all wants to take it from here, I would love you.

_"GABRIEL?!"_

Loki, idly inspecting an avocado, looks up at the loud and impassioned shout to discover two mortals staring directly at him.  Were he someone else, he would have blinked in evident confusion, but as he wasn't, he gave absolutely no sign that he had no clue why these humans were looking at him.

A moment later he realized that there were in fact three of them, though the third was nowhere _near_ human.  Loki was highly disturbed to realize that were it not for a very bright and thick rope of spiritual bonding branching off one of the mortals to this being, Loki would _not have seen him_.  Only because the mortals had called his attention with their shout and blatant staring, and only because one of them had a very obvious and strong bond, was the third being even visible to him at all; and even then Loki could only see a vague outline.

He'd never encountered a race he couldn't _see_ before.

The third being was inhabiting a mortal, it appeared, but whatever affect rendered it unseeable quite obviously neatly cloaked his physical shell from Loki as well.

Loki abruptly realized that he had absolutely no idea how long that being had been standing there, staring at him.  It might very well have been the one to call the two mortals forward.  It might have been following him for...a completely unknown amount of time.  It might have been _stalking_ him.

Loki followed that realization with a second: he had never felt quite this quality of fear before.

It wasn't that he was terrified, or horrified, or anything so extreme.  But never before had Loki felt this deceptively mild, creeping, slow shiver from someplace low and quiet, rising up his spine.

He was intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't so bad, at first.

Granted, the _fall_ sucked.

He still had nightmares about the fall.

But once Loki had landed, it really was not so bad.

He hadn't made it a habit to keep abreast of what lesser beings did with themselves, but unlike most of the Aesir he also excelled at adaptation.  It was one of his... _skills_.

So within a few weeks, he was quite comfortably ensconced in a high-end penthouse apartment in New York City, fully documented with all the necessary legalities that these mortals demanded, and working on perfecting an American English accent.

He already sounded just fine in the Alltongue, of course, but unlike ~~his fami-~~ the Aesir, Loki found no reason not to learn the native language _properly_ when he was going to be stranded away from Asgard for some significant period of time anyway.

Also, there was the fact that since he had been taught the high-class form of Alltongue, he tended to sound disconcertingly...formal by the standards of many realms, the current Midgard included.

It made him stand out unless he used magic to mask it.  And Loki only used magic when he **wanted** to, not because he was a stupid blond behemoth too dense to learn the local tongue.

At that moment, though, he was shopping for avocados.  There was an art to selecting the most appropriate ingredients for a spell, more than just ensuring proper ripeness.  There were at least three levels of mystic resonance that needed to fit just right before even bothering to look deeper, and none of it could be trusted to his personal shopper (a fake-blonde woman named Gertrude Maria Ezbuchen, very efficient, if a bit too chipper and uncomfortably familiar with his person).

He adored these 'supermarkets', personally.  Unlike the more quaint 'farmer's markets', the produce at a supermarket was commonly devoid of the personal auras of the growers.  There was no personality, no echo, no memory, as you would find from the kind of small-scale farmer that put his heart and soul into his work.  The supermarket produce was sometimes of questionable nutrition and taste, of course, but for _magic_ it was by far the superior option.

Wait, you didn't think he was shopping to _cook_ did you?


	3. Chapter 3

He actually did try to shake them.  At first it had seemed a grand trick, playing along with their delusions, but the greater the complexity of their tale grew, and the more dire and foul the depths of Midgard they revealed that the Aesir had _never_ imagined...

Well, slowly, Loki began to realize that he was out of his depth.

This was not so unusual -- sadly, many of his tricks did not end well, and he was greatly experienced with the sharp bite of his own chaos upon his neck.

But never before had he been quite this lost.  Every passing hour listening to their prattling, leaching into days of their persistent and increasingly worrisome company, led Loki into an ever deeper and more viscous sea of uncertainty the likes of which he had never faced before.  Even when so rawly introduced to his true heritage, Loki had at least understood the _landscape_ , even if the reversed perspective had been disorienting.  But this was an entirely new world disguised beneath a realm that he had thought he knew well.

Angels, of all things.  _Angels._   How was he to deal with that?

So yes, of course he tried to shake them off.  Tried to slip away sly and silent and unseen; only to find that _angel_ staring straight at him from within the safe hole he had been so sure impregnable.

It wasn't so much that Loki was afraid, though he was, of course he was.  But Loki was accustomed to fear, and to dealing through the suffocation of it, to snatching some bare simile of victory from the grinning jowls of defeat.

It wasn't the fear so much as the _uncertainty_ that bothered him.  Despite his reputation to the contrary, Loki never began a trick without a truly exquisite amount of preparation behind him.  It rarely _helped,_ of course. The nature of such tricks meant that the resulting chaos all too often took oblique paths Loki could never have envisioned, but he certainly _tried,_ at least.  Almost compulsorily, in fact.

But he knew nothing of angels.  Loki had managed to keep his true level of ignorance from his tiny entourage, at least, but that did not fix the truth.  He knew _nothing_ of angels and they had been hiding in the background of existence _shepherding_ the course of events **all along**.

For someone with Loki's degree of control issues this was...highly concerning.

Thankfully, for some reason his retinue seemed to have _expected_ him to flee, and did not seem angry at all.  Exasperated, if anything, but with no real aggression.  Not from the mortals at any rate.  The angel was so much harder to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki honestly wasn't entirely sure how this charade had managed past the first hour.

At first he had assumed that he merely looked like this 'Gabriel' they thought him to be, but that wasn't it; they apparently looked nothing even vaguely alike.  So then he thought perhaps it was his magic that they had mistakenly latched onto, but that was impossible; Gabriel was an angel - _archangel_ , in fact - and there was simply No Way of mixing up an angel and an ~~Aes-~~ Jotun's power signatures.  So then he thought maybe someone _else_ had misinformed them somehow, but no; the angel had tracked Loki down by himself.

It made absolutely no sense.  He tried oblique, discreet questioning (he might as well not have bothered, they seemed to expect _that_ too), and the answer was some confusing, nonsensical ramble on astral resonances and mythological role-places and the mystical impacts of one's aura, etc, etc, etc.  Loki considered himself one of the more informed in the esoteric arts, and the angel's explanation made neither head nor tails to him, despite _appearing_ based on fairly simple base concepts.  The angel made tangential leaps and abstruse connections employing such an alien frame of reference as granted that Loki was unable to follow his deductive reasoning at all.

Basically, apparently, this Gabriel had pretended to be Loki here on Earth for something over a thousand years, and being an _angel_ , when he decided to counterfeit something, he did it _really well_.

Loki could make no more sense of the whole mess than that.

So, end result, he had two humans and an angel absolutely convinced, on the vaguest possible grounds, that he was their missing-in-action and assumed-dead erstwhile ally.

Who they apparently _expected_ to have run away and faked his death, which made Loki question by just what standards they were judging their enemies, if that was an _ally_.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki's mind was blank with shock.

He retained enough control that none of it showed, of course; quietly allowing the angel to herd him along.

Behind his composed face, however, was pure whirling chaos.

Loki had been unsure of the _specifics_ of Gabriel's mystical mimicry of him, but the generalities were not terribly difficult to speculate.  Loki had spun all sorts of possibilities to himself, usually to occupy his mind when the mortals and their angel were being tedious again.  Though strenuous and impressive and downright dangerous, there were plenty of ways a god might be impersonated by someone foolish or powerful enough to try.

None of them came even close to explaining how Loki had just walked through the Gates of Heaven _using Gabriel's name_.

There was really only one explanation he could begin to conjecture for that, and it should not have been **possible** without Loki FEELING _SOMETHING_.

You cannot just ATTACH yourself to someone like that without _CONSEQUENCES_.

And yet...obviously Gabriel must have.

It was a bit galling to have to resign all those clever ideas of his, but on the other hand, it said something very important about angels, too.

Loki was focusing very hard on this one fact, latching on to this point of clarity and Not Thinking about what **else** it meant.

It said something about angels; that rather than use any of those other, smaller, less powerful but less _permanent_ possibilities, Gabriel the Archangel - said to be the tricksiest and most ruthless angel next to Lucifer himself - chose instead the simple, brute-force, and irreversible option of permanently bonding his essence to an alien pagan god that he'd never met and never _intended_ to meet.

It said something very, very important about angels, and Loki was focusing very, very hard on it.

He did not want to think about the fact that he had apparently been soul-bound with neither permission nor _awareness_ , only to discover this all after his bonded was quite dead.

He did **not want** to think about that, at all.

So he was thinking about all the _other_ implications instead.


End file.
